The present invention relates generally to a sewage system and more particularly to a system and method for improved cleaning of a field sewage line of a septic tank.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in rural areas outside the reach of municipal and urban sewage systems, individuals are forced to use septic tanks. These septic tanks act to store sewage as well as to house biological and other media which break down the stored material. As liquids build up in septic tanks, these liquids and the material suspended in the septic tank are directed out a sewage field line which usually runs hundreds of feet. These sewage field lines have holes placed in them to allow liquids to leak into the ground around the lines. Unfortunately, over time, the sewage lines need to be cleaned because the suspended material settles in the pipes and builds up. Usually these materials turn into a grease-like substance that breaks down the properties of the lines. However, total flushing of the septic tank systems has not worked because to flush the lines also requires flushing the tank.
The standard field line from a septic tank has no ground access. Therefore, in order to clean the sewage field lines, the ground must be excavated and the lines pulled and either cleaned or replaced. This is a cost and labor intensive project. Some pipes are provided with a single pipe accessible from the ground which enables a mechanical snake to clean the field line but does not allow the fluid flushing that best works because flushing the line will also flush the tank.
What is needed, then, is a system and method that allows the field line to be cleaned. The needed system must be capable of being added to an existing field line without removing the existing field line. The needed system and method must allow the field line to be cleaned without excavation. This needed system and method must be capable of cleaning the sewage lines without removing material within the septic tank. This needed system and method is presently lacking in the prior art.